


Have a good day at work.

by Ilerre



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Daryl Dixon, Sibling Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a good day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a good day at work.

0

"Dare, I'm goin'," Merle called, tugging his boots on and donning the last button of his work overall. When he didn't hear an answer, he looked out the open front door and grinned at the little boy playing with toy soldiers. "I'm goin', baby. Mrs. Troy's gonna come quick, yeah?" he asked, somewhat uneasy.

He didn't like leaving the little boy alone, but their neighbor was running late to come collect Daryl to look after him for the day, and he himself, was running late, so he had to go before his boss fired him.

He stepped down the front porch stairs and grinned at the five years old. "Ya be good with Mrs. Troy, aw'right?"

Daryl smiled sweetly at him. "Promise, Mer'," he nodded.

Merle chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. "Okay, I need to go. Love ya, sweetheart."

Daryl waved, bright blue eyes sparkling in the clear summer day. "Have a good day at work!"

Merle waved through the truck window and watched his little brother disappearing from the rearview mirror as he drove down the dusty road.

This, right here, was his idea of a perfect life.

0

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
> **[SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit) ******


End file.
